


History of Twenty One Pilots

by FakeYouOut21



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeYouOut21/pseuds/FakeYouOut21
Summary: This is a summery of Twenty One Pilots from 2009 to 2016





	1. History of Twenty one Pilots pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyjoandjishwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjoandjishwa/gifts).



> More is coming, Im not done with the full history!!!  
> This is my first story but, I guess its not a story its an article? I dont know but I hope you like.  
> Im giving this work to tyjoandjishwa because omg her story's are sick as frick!! Shes also the reson why I wrote this so ye.  
> Check her out:http://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjoandjishwa/pseuds/tyjoandjishwa

As you know there have been many band the have risen to the the top this year, one of the most popular bands this year is Twenty one pilots, a two person band originally formed in columbus ohio. But let's turn back time to when the two band members were young. Tyler Joseph (singer,songwriter,ect.) was born December 1, 1988 in Columbus Ohio(age 27). He was home schooled most of his childhood, he had two brothers and one sister growing up.He actually found that he could play music on accident, he got a piano for christmas and started to learn how to play the piano and not too soon later he started writing his own songs. In high school he got a basketball scholarship but turned it down for music. Josh dun (drummer/part time singer) was born on June 18,1988 (age 28). He also grew up in Columbus Ohio but though the two band members grew up in the same town they never met each other. Like Tyler, he was also homeschooled. His parents were very strict on what Josh could and could not do. He said that when he was a kid he would have to hide his Green Day albums under his bed or somewhere else. When josh was around 13 he remembers finding the most tattooed guy and have them recommend a album to him, after that he would go into the drum store and play the drums till they kicked him out.In 2007 Tyler released his self-tiled abum No phun intended. In 2009 Tyler,Nick Thomas and Chris Salih, formed the band Twenty One Pilots.Tyler came up with the band's name while studying All My Sons by Arthur Miller, a play about a man who must decide what is best for his family after causing the death of twenty-one pilots during World War II because he knowingly sent them faulty plane parts for the economic good of his business. Tyler explains that the story's moral dilemma of choosing between the easy and the right decision inspired the name and formation of the band. On December 28 2009 They released their Self-Titled album Twenty One Pilots and started touring Ohio. Chris left on May 8, 2011 and Nick left about a month later on June 3, 2011,but then Josh dun replaced the former drummer. After that Tyler and Josh released another self titled album Regional at best on July 8th 20011. In November 2011, they played a sold out show at Columbus' Newport Music Hall attracting the attention of a dozen record labels.Although many labels fought over the band, it was ultimately decided that they would sign to the Atlantic Records subsidiary label Fueled by Ramen, the same label responsible for the commercial success of bands like Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Young the Giant, and multiple other alternative acts. During the same year, the duo also gave fans two free, otherwise unreleased, songs via their email newsletter: the original version of "House of Gold" and a song entitled "Two".On July 17, 2012, they released their debut Fueled by Ramen recording in the form of a three song EP, entitled Three Songs. On January 8, 2013 Twenty One Pilots released a record called Vessel and reached No. 21 on the Billboard 200, No. 9 on the Digital Albums chart, No. 17 on the Internet Albums chart, No. 15 on the Rock Albums Chart and No. 10 on the Alternative Albums Chart.The group had their first charting single on radio charts in America with "Holding On to You", which reached 11 on the Billboard Alternative Songs chart; additionally, the singles "Guns for Hands" and "Lovely" reached No. 21 and No. 67, respectively, on the Japan Hot 100 after "Lovely" was released as a promotional single for the band's trip to Japan. During that time they released the videos for three of there songs Holding On to you, Guns for hands, and Car radio. May in 2013 Fall Out Boy announced that they would be there opening act on the Save Rock and Roll Arena Tour the following fall. In 2014 they went one Quiet Is Violent Tour that started and ended that year.


	2. History Of Twenty One Pilots(part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

On July 17, 2012, they released their debut Fueled by Ramen recording in the form of a three song EP, entitled Three Songs. On January 8, 2013 Twenty One Pilots released a record called Vessel and reached No. 21 on the Billboard 200, No. 9 on the Digital Albums chart, No. 17 on the Internet Albums chart, No. 15 on the Rock Albums Chart and No. 10 on the Alternative Albums Chart.The group had their first charting single on radio charts in America with "Holding On to You", which reached 11 on the Billboard Alternative Songs chart; additionally, the singles "Guns for Hands" and "Lovely" reached No. 21 and No. 67, respectively, on the Japan Hot 100 after "Lovely" was released as a promotional single for the band's trip to Japan. During that time they released the videos for three of there songs Holding On to you, Guns for hands, and Car radio. May in 2013 Fall Out Boy announced that they would be there opening act on the Save Rock and Roll Arena Tour the following fall. In 2014 they went one Quiet Is Violent Tour that started and ended that year. On March 16 2016, Twenty one Pilots announced that B̶l̶u̶r̶r̶y̶f̶a̶c̶e̶ was going to come out on May 19th."Stressed Out" peaked at number two on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, and number one on both Alternative Songs and Hot Rock Songs. B̶l̶u̶r̶r̶y̶f̶a̶c̶e̶ was released two days early on May 17, 2015 and sold 134,000 copies in the first week in the United States, becoming the band's first No. 1 album on the Billboard 200. The B̶l̶u̶r̶r̶y̶f̶a̶c̶e̶ tour started on 2015 May 11th and ended on Oct. 31 the same year.The band began its Emotional Roadshow World Tour, which started in Cincinnati on May 31, 2016.The tour will go through the United States, Canada, Mexico, Europe, and Australia.It was announced that Chef'Special and Mutemath would be joining them on the tour.Irish singer Bry joined the tour for its European leg. On june 16th 2016 Twenty One Pilots Released the song “Heathens” For the movie Suicide Squad. On sep 14 2016 Twenty One Pilots released Cancer a cover for the original song by My Chemical Romance as a part of the tribute album Rock Sound Presents: The Black Parade. And that brings us up today, Twenty One Pilots will not be performing till 2017 Providence, Rhode Island.


End file.
